DH
by Salcraft
Summary: This is basically a high school story in which Tris goes to DH (dauntless high). There she meets her friends and soon has to go through quite a few obstacles. She will find out about the mysterious guy with blue eyes they call Four.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1; Tris POV**

I wake up to Demons by Imagine Dragons playing on my phone. I quickly turn the alarm off and start to prepare myself for the first day at my new high school DH (Dauntless High). I take a shower and put on some makeup then get dressed in a solid black V-neck and dark blue, straight fit jeans. I put on my black combat boots and head downstairs. I'm greeted by my mother and brother, Caleb, both half finished with their breakfast. I can't see my father, he must have already left. Dad is a really well known film producer and we don't really see him that often because he is super busy.

I grab some toast and start eating when my mother says "So Tris, are you ready for high school?" She says this with happiness but there is also an edge to her voice since she and dad had wanted me and Caleb to go to Abnegation High but he went to EH (erudite high) and I'm in Dauntless. "Oh yeah, totally",I reply choosing to ignore her frustration, I mean don't get me wrong my mom is the sweetest person ever but I guess she is just a bit disappointed. I finish breakfast, grab my keys, say goodbye and turn to leave. I'm just getting in my car when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see an extremely exited Christina wearing a sparkly black, baggy top with dark blue skinny jeans. "Hey Chris what's up?" I say. "Oh nothing it's just the FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOl" she shouts the last part. I flinch "let me guess, you need a ride?" I ask to which she nods "hop in" I say and she squeals and gets in next to me.

Christina lives next door to us and we have been friends since forever. She knows me better that anyone and vice versa. We can literally read each other's mind!

I pull over at the school parking lot and both of us grab our bags and head to the building. _'Here goes nothing' _I think.

**AN: Hi Guys! This is the first fanfiction I'm writing, please review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions please let me know. Constructive criticism is excepted!**

**=]**

**-SF **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. **

**Chapter 2**

I walk inside and scan my surroundings. The atmosphere seemed friendly and... free somehow. The hallways are full of students all dressed in mostly black, the school doesn't have a uniform but for some reason the dauntless always seem to dress in black. Me and Chris walk over to the reception," Hi, umm my name is Tris and this is Christina"I say nodding in her direction. "We're new here and I was wondering if you could help us out a bit", she smiles at us warmly and says "My name is Tori, don't worry I'll call someone to show you around a bit". She calls over her shoulder "Hey Uriah, I need you to show Tris and Christina around". The guy, Uriah, walks over towards us and introduces himself "Hi guys my name is Uriah, as Tori mentioned, I will be showing you around and since I'm in your grade I'll introduce you to my friends, come on". He starts walking towards the lockers and we follow. He introduces us to Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Lauren and Will. I look at Christina and catch her staring at Will, I nudge her and waggle my eyebrows at her and she blushes, I smirk. While we were just standing around and socialising, two guys wave at Uriah and walk towards us. One if them looks like an older but shorter version of Uriah, the other one is the most handsome guy I've ever seen, I can't stop myself from staring at him. He has deep and dark blue low set eyes, dark brown hair that is cut short, he's really tall and extremely well built. I keep looking at him while Uriah introduces me and Christina to them. The he and the other guy introduce themselves as Zeke, Uriah's older brother, and the other guy says his name is Four. 'weird name' I think to myself 'I wonder what he's really called'. Four looks at me and catches me staring at him. I immediately start blushing and snap out of my daze, I give him a slight smile, he just smirks. 'He looks so good when he does that' I think to myself. Soon we were all talking about random thing when the bell rings, I look at my schedule and see that I have to go to the chemistry class, I say goodbye to my friends and start walking to class when Four catches up with me "hey, what class do you have" he asks, "chemistry" I reply. "Come on I'll walk you there, I've got chemistry too" he says and as we start walking together I swear my heart did a flip!

**AN: Hi everyone! Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any suggestions/ideas. **

**=]**

**-SF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

**Chapter 3; Tris POV**

Me and Four get to class and I set down my books on an empty desk. The chemistry teacher, Ms Jeanine, comes in and starts taking our attendance "Austin Jonathan" "here", "Lauren Adams" "here", the list goes on until, "Four", "here" says a bored voice in front of me. I was surprised that even the teachers call him that."Beatrice Prior" she says. "Here", I reply"and I go by Tris now." she nods and changes my name on her register. All of a sudden I feel weird as though I'm being watched. I look around to see that all eyes were on me. In front of me, Four is looking at me. "Beatrice Prior" he says questioningly, "Tris, are you Andrew Priors daughter?". "Yeah" I murmur, "what was that?" says a voice from behind me. I turn around to see Peter, he looks at me, awaiting my answer "yes" I say, louder this time. Everyone continues to stare until Ms. Jeanine clears her throat and starts the lecture.

I zone out for a while, I can't help but feel as though Peter was still watching me. This made me really uncomfortable, I remember his cold eyes, filled with danger, looking at me and shudder. I don't know why but he seems familiar...

**Page Break**

The bell rings and I quickly get my stuff and go outside. I just wanted to find Chris, she is the only person who can make me feel better and lighter at these time. I bump into Christina near my locker. "What is it?" she says looking at me with concern. "Nothing" I reply "its just that everyone found out about and they wont stop looking at me, this guy Peter is really freaking me out. Its like he could eat me alive or something." "Don't worry, you'll be fine" she says comfortingly, she has known me so long she knows exactly what to do at times like these. We start making our way to the next class when a guy - i think Al - comes over to us and starts talking to me "Hey Tris", "umm hi" I say. "I was wondering, do you wanna go have dinner with me sometime?". I've seen Al around and he is NOT the kind of guy i would want to know. "Ahh NO" I say to him and start walking away. He tries to catch up with us but thankfully we loose him in the crowd. "Weirdo"says Christina, "well fame does have it's downsides you know" i say dramatically putting a hand up to my head, and we both start laughing.

**AN: Please review.**

**=]**

**-SF**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 4; Tris POV**

I stand in the parking lot next to my car waiting for Chris. She soon comes into view she walks towards me and says that she got a ride from someone so she won't be going with me. I try to ask who she got a ride with but she just blushes and walks off. Somehow i get the feeling she's going with Will. I smile to myself and get in my car.

**Page Break**

I walk to the kitchen to see my mom making lunch. She has a crease between her eyebrows and looks worried. "Hi mom" i say, "something wrong? You look worried."Hi hon!" she says turning around to face me "no i'm fine sweetie, why don't you go call your brother and we'll have lunch.' I nod and got o call Caleb.

After lunch I sit on my bed doing homework when i get a text.

C: can i come over?

Me: sure, what time?

C: how about right now?

I look at my window and see Christina standing there. I open the window to let her in "hey. Whats up?" i ask. "Nothing, i was just bored so i decided to come over and i wanted to go shopping" she says. I give her the look and say "fine, i'll get my keys and we'll go".

**Page Break**

We have been at the mall for two hours and we are both loaded with bags full of new clothes, makeup and shoes. Finally we decide to take a break from shopping and grab a bite to eat. We head to the mall food court. Chris goes to get our food while i wait at a table when i see a figure coming towards me. Peter. He has a stupid smirk plastered on his face. "What do you want?" I ask coldly. "Nothing" he says in a sickly sweet voice "how's your father?' he asks. I instantly get suspicious 'why would he ask that'. "He is fine" I reply "Why do you ask?". He suddenly looks at me with mock sympathy, ignoring my questions, "Oh, looks like you haven't been watching the news' his cold eyes glistening. My suspicions are confirmed and i know that something is horribly wrong. I push Peter out of my way and run to Christina. I find her still standing in line. I grab her hand and start running towards the exit. Christina runs to get all of our stuff from the table and quickly returns carrying everything. We start driving home and she keeps shooting me concerned glance. She asks me whats wrong her eyes begging for an explanation but all I can manage to say is "not now". When we reach my house I run through the front door into the living room. My mom is sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the TV, tears streaming down her face. I look at the news and instantly collapse and fall to my knees.

**AN: Cliffhanger!**

**Please tell me what you think my reviewing. Also, I would like to thank those of you who followed/favorite my story.**

**=]**

**-SF**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I think we have established by now that I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

**Chapter 5; Tris POV**

A small gasp escapes me. I faintly register Christina at my side, trying to comfort me. I can't what i'm seeing. A picture of my dad, in really bad shape, is shown on the T.V. Apparently, two men kidnapped my dad and when he tried to call security the men beat him up. Thankfully he was found before he was killed but dad is still in really bad shape and the doctors cannot determine weather he will live- or not.

The men who attacked him have been identified but not caught as they have gone into hiding. They are; Marcus Eaton (who strangely reminds me a bit of Four) and Drew Jason (who is Peter's dad). The only thing I can think of right now is revenge but i now I have to wait. They might be expecting an outburst from our side at this time and may be prepared. I will have to wait until they are unsuspecting...

**Four POV**

When I reach home, I go straight to my room. I put on some headphones and crank up the music. I start singing along and doing my maths homework when my wonderful father Marcus steps inside (note the sarcasm). I take off my headphones and notice that he has bloody knuckles. I didn't have a good feeling about that.

He pretty much kicks me out of the house saying that he needs to pack since he is apparently going on as long trip. I don't know what that has to do with me being inside the house, so don't ask me I have no idea what goes on inside that guy's head.

I head to the mall. I need some new clothes anyway. I buy a couple of pairs of jeans and then go to the mall food court. I put down my stuff on a table and sit down. I stay there for a while, scanning my surroundings. My eyes lock on a pair of blue-grey eyes '_a very different color' _I think to myself and soon realise that it is Tris I'm looking at. I'm about to go over and say hi when someone approaches her table. He asks her something about her father and panic fills her eyes. She quickly starts running to the exit with Christina following her.

I want to follow her but something tells me that I have more important business to attend to.

**Page Break**

I'm driving home as fast as I scan. I feel as though something about Tris running off like that had some kind of link to my father. I'm not sure how this thought cam in my head but its a sixth sense. I think of Marcus' bloody knuckles and shudder.

I need to talk to him. I just hope i'm not too late.

**AN: Hi guys!**

**Please tel me what you think and if you have any ideas please let me know by reviewing or PMing me. Constructive criticism is excepted.**

**=]**

**-SF **


End file.
